In general, footwear is means for protecting feet of a pedestrian, and is made of a leather, synthetic resin or the like having no ventilating function. Since it is difficult to circulate air within the footwear, the footwear gives out an offensive odor due to perspiration or moisture, which causes athlete's foot, eczema or the like.
There has been proposed footwear having a ventilation device to solve the above problem. The footwear is composed of an air pump installed under a sole for pumping air, a check valve for passing the air supplied by the air pump in one direction, and an air discharge tube connected to the check valve and discharging the air passed through the check valve to an interior of the footwear.
According to the ventilated footwear composed as described above, the air pump is repeatedly compressed to pump the air, so that the external air is continuously supplied to the interior of the footwear. The air circulation may effectively remove the perspiration or offensive odor in the footwear, but has the following drawbacks.
Conventional ventilated footwear has only ventilating function for circulating the air in the footwear, but does not provide shock absorbing means for alleviating shock applied to the feet when walking. The pedestrian has a feeling of fatigue induced by the shock continuously applied to the feet when walking.
More perspiration comes likely out between the toes than the sole. Conventional ventilated footwear supplies the air in the footwear, but cannot supply intensively to a particular portion. Accordingly, there is a drawback in that an effective ventilating function is not obtained.